1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates basically to other self hooking rod holders. Where a fishing rod is held against spring-force in a set position. Then is released by the striking of a fish at the bait. More precisely the present invention has a unique collapsible self supporting frame with a self hooking device and trigger float.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The prior art has many examples of spring loaded rod holders that employ the fishes own strike to activate the device and thus set the hook. Various examples of such devices can be found under U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,001 5,050,332 2,811,801 2,804,277 2,781,600 and 5,245,778. While these previous efforts may demonstrate their ability to achieve their goals there remains a need for improvement and for a device suitable for ice fishing. There also remains a need for a device that can except most all manner of fishing rods, the prior art is limited in this respect. The prior art also employs a ground stake that is not feasible for ice fishing. Another disadvantage of the prior art is a triggering mechanism that does not allow for adjustment to the pull of a biting fish.